Watching the beggining of a new era through Monkey D Luffy's eyes
by Inazuma6
Summary: ( Post Dressrosa ) ( Watching memories fanfic ) The Swien siblings (Ocs created for this story only) transport marines , pirates crews , the revolutionary army and some civilians and make them watch the war between the Whitebeard pirates and the marines army ( admirals , viceadmirals , warlords soldiers ... ) in the battlefield of Marineford through Luffy point of veiw
1. Preventive information

**Author Notes : ( English is not my first language , and because of that I will have some grammar errors that I possibily can't identify , so sorry beforehand )**

 **( This is my first fanfic so , again , sorry beforehand if the characters go a little OOC ( if it is required in the story , I'll try to not let it be too much ) )**

" **How dare you to attack my beloved ?! " Hancock shouted –** Illusion / Memory showed

" _**Ace ... "**_ **Luffy thought weakly –** Thoughts in theillusion / memory showed

" **Ice Block : Pheasant Beak ! " Aokiji cried out –** Special moves in the illusion / memory showed

" Ace , ignore him and run ! " Thatch shouted – Normal in reality

" _Luffy …_ " Sabo whispered in thought - Thoughts in reality

" Rose Rondo ! " Vista cried out – Special moves in reality

" _Is for you all to decide_ " informed the Godness of the treasure – Voice of one of the OCs (Anthony Swien , Willian Swien or Laura Swien ( Ocs created for this story

only ) ) when transformed in the Godness of the treasure

\- Summary extended -

( Post Dressrosa ) ( Watching memories fanfic )The Swien siblings transport marines , pirates crews , the revolutionary army and some civilians and make them watch the war between the Whitebeard pirates and the marines army ( admirals , viceadmirals , warlords soldiers ... ) in the battlefield of Marineford , all while creating the illusion of being an spirit of the treasure of the former Pirate King , Gold D Roger , sended by Luffy from a future time line where he became the Pirate King . Also the siblings will transform in some member of the Straw Hat crew if the intervention of that member is needed . ( the Straw hat pirates will not appear in this fanfic except in the condition before mentioned )

\- Ocs description-

Anthony: He could be described as a modern time Luffy ( they have a similar personality and aspect ) but he is not an idiot , the contrary , he is very intelligent . Always connected with his child heart , he wears what he wants : usually a cowboy hat , t-shirt with the OP logo , shorts and sports

Willian : His dream is being an storyteller , and that descrive his personality : Calm , imaginative , clever , passionate ... he is the one who got the idea of make the people watch Luffy's memories of Marineford and the idea of the Godness so that they do not anger the powerhouses of the group . He dress up a classical look : White t-shirt , blue tie , suit pants , and black shoes . He has an average apperiance except for his ponytail

Laura: The youngest ,impulsive , happier and the most hiperative of the siblings but she is the serious voice of reason when needed . she is the one who is transformed in the Godness . Her dream is become an actress so when she play the rol , she take it quite seriously ( for the ske of not having her ass and his brother ass kicked by the powerhouses of the room if nothing else ) her short brown hair and his cute puppy face combine greatly with her simple look ( a yellow dress with brown shoes )

\- Spectators -

-Whitebeard Pirates

Whitebeard ( ghost ) – ( the concept of " ghost " will be explain in the story )

Marco ( will be trated as the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates in some moments ( because he became the captain after the war ) )

Vista

Thatch ( ghost )

Jozu

Ace ( ghost )

Izo

Haruta (a "she" in this fanfic )

Squardo

( The rest of the Whitebeard pirates and commanders will not be named by their name ( Example : " Watch out ! " shouted out a Whitebeard commander ) ( sorry for those of you who like them )

-Red-Hair Pirates

Shanks

Ben Beckman

Yasopp

Lucky Roo

( The rest of the Red-Hair pirates will be nameless )

-Orther Pirates

Law

Bepo

Kidd

Killer

Buggy ( even if he is now a Warlord , I consider him a regular pirate for this fanfic )

Mr 3 / Galdino

Mr 1 / Daz Bones

Crocodile

Jimbei

Perona ( she was with Mihawk when he was transported )

( The rest of the crews ( Law and Kidd ) and the other pirates will be nameless )

-Revolucionary Army

Dragon

Sabo

Ivankov

Koala

Hack

Inazuma

( The rest of the army will be nameless )

-Warlords

Mihawk

Hancock

Moria

Doflamingo ( I know he is no more one but in this fanfic he will still be considered one )

Kuma ( he will regain some of himself for this fanfic )

-Marines

Akainu ( will be named Flet Admiral Sakazuki more than his other name)

Kizaru ( also will be named Borsalino sometimes )

Kuzan ( Will only be called Aokiji in the illusion / memory )

Sentomaru

Smoker

Tashigi

Hina

Garp

Coby

Helmeppo

Sengoku

Tsuru

Momonga

( The rest of the marines will be nameless )

-Civilians

Makino

Dadan ( Onle her , her family of bandits will not appear )

 **Author Note : I know that some of the things I wrote are obvious but I got the feeling that I should writethem just in case**

 **This is only some prelude information but the first chapter : the prologue will be out soon**


	2. Prol1 Marco the Phoenix-Red-Hair Shanks

"Is all prepared for the transportation of everyone?" asked a teenager with a ponytail in a calm tone to his two child like siblings . "Come on Willian , don't worry , is all prepared , and even the room , seats and the barrier is prepared! So don't be such a worryheart okay?" responded the carefree tone of voice of one of his siblings , one that , for imposible that someone may think , could be the perfect twin of Monkey D Luffy .

Willian could only shake his head in exasperation of the actitude of his brother ," _To think that he , Anthony "the craefree teen" is the most intelligent of us three"_ he thought with a fond but ironic tone . He then went to her sister , who was practising for her interpretation " How are you doing Laura? Going well with the-" "I am the Godness of the treasure known as One Piece , the treasure of the former Pirate King Gold D Roger . I know that all of you have questions but-" was the response for his question not even finished of her sister , Laura , that was so concentrate in her rol that not even notice his presence and continue her monologue .

Willian only shake his head fondly and leave the " actress " to her practice . He then go to a table that have a paper with a list of all the necessary things for their "project" , revise it , and smile proudly of the plan " _Time to call the spectators to the show , and I hope Pirate King Luffy understand that this is for his own good , to share his pain of his heart and get some weight off of his shoulders_ "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A calm day in the bast sea called Grand Line , the seagulls flew around the sky , and one of then posed itself in the bow of a giant ship that have the aspect of a big white whale .

The name of that ship is Moby Dick II , a home for the pirate crew of a former emperor ; the late Edward Newgate , A.K.A. Whitebeard , captain and father figure of the Whitebeard Pirates , A.K.A. his sons and daughters in all but blood . The responsibility of being the new captain after the departure of Newgate fell on the shoulders of his oldest son , the former 1st division commander , Marco the Phoenix .

The former commander was doing paperwork on the room that he has used as a commander ( he don't use the captain room , neither the throne of his demised father , because his first orden as a new captain was to convert those places in some kind of temple to honor him , just like they had done with the rooms of their two departured brothers : Fire Fist Ace and Twin Blade Thatch ( the marines would try to capture them if the visist their tombs , ( one depicable way that the "Absolute Justice" marine followers use to capture and kill pirates ) ) ) .

He do it all without a rest : checking the informs of the nurses , verify the food supley , reading and making sure that the reports of the division commanders were right redacted , investigating any report of suspicious activity ( they will not let what happened with that _rat_ ever again ) , checking if the territories were well secu-" Still working with out a rest again , eh , Marco? " came a sudden question from a male voice with a calm caring, thought little worried , tone from the open doorstep of his room , interrumping him , but not taking him by surprise . The voice was from the 5th division commander , Flower Sword Vista , a good friend , good brother and the new fisrtmate of the new captain, who know that the question of Vista hided a few more : Still think of the "What if" scenarios from that war ? Still passing two hours a day looking to their wanted posters as if they were alive?... Still confining yourself in your work to make the pain go temporary away?...Still thinking that Pops would be angry to you for disobey his last order? …... And so more he couldn't count, or imagine .

He knew that the answer to all the unspoken questions of Vista was "yes" , but his pride and position of new captian forced him to say "no" because , how could a crew like theirs would work well if their captain not mantain a strong face , or at least , in his case , a strong facade for them ?

But he knew that Vista was also there for something more , and he thanks it to close that moment between the two of them " Any report ,Vista ? " answered Marco to Vista inoring his question with the "strong leader mask" .Vista knows that his brother ignore his question , and that he wore that mask again , but he knew that Marco will ignore him or change the topic if he asked the same question again , so he limited himself to answer his captain question " Squardo is asking permission to come aboard " was the flower swordman simple response . Marco simply signed a little for himself and shaked his head " _Still blaming yourself , eh , Squardo? " ._

Squardo came every three months to present his respect to the fallen man , always bringing a bouquest of white roses to the " tempe " of the captain quarters . But all the Whiteberad pirates knew that he do this out of self pity , for he is blaming himself because he felt for the trick of stab Pops that _damn_ Red Dog Admiral , Akainu (now the new _Damn_ Flet Admiral , Sakazuki ) made . They had already forgive him , and they even told him themselfs , but he still couldn't come to forgive himself of what he did . But Marco didn't understand one thing , and it was that it was only two months of the last visit of Squardo , and he knew that Squardo was a man of habits, so , why was he there ?

The legendary Zoan fruit user , calmly walk throught the ship and positioned himself in the head of Moby Dick II so he could see Squardo 's ship . The swordman was positioned himself in the bow of his ship , and Marco couldn't help but notice that the Whitebear pirates ' allied wasn't bringing his usual offering of white roses and that he has some kind of letter in his hand " Permission to come aboard , Captain Marc-" " It 's Marco _only_ " was the sharp and a little angry response of the devil fruit user . He did not like to be called captain if it wasn't absolutely necessary . He considered that the only man worthy of that title was their father , and not him " And yes , you can come aboard " was his response was a more calmed tone .

When Squardo was alreary aboard of the Moby Dick II , he was going to ask about that letter when he was interrupted" Heeeeyyy! Piiineappleee ! Permission to come aboaaaard ? " Shouted the indiscutable ( irritaing in Marco opinion ) and cheerful voice of the red heared emperor , Red – Hair Shanks , whose ship , the Red – Force , was coming towards the Moby Dick II at a big speed .

Many new recruited Whitebeard pirates screamed in fear thinking that they will be hitted by the emperor ship , but Marco knew better . That man will probably stop an inch from the Moby Dick II and laught it off . And , as he predicted , that drunkash pirate stop the Red Force on the left sight of their ship and jumped in the ship without his permission , _again ._ Marco tried to fight the incoming headache piching his nose in exasperation . He sweared , that man and Ace 's little brother , Straw hat Luffy ( from the stories he heared about him and his actions in the war ) , were made for one another .

And there he was , that red-hair idiot , laughting off of his little prank . Shanks started to open his mouth , but Marco cut him off before he even speak " No , I _don't_ " he said exasperated . Every time the red hair captain had come to shraer some sake with Pops , or for one of his usuals fights , he always asked him if he could join him , and he said no every time , but , of course , he continue to ask him to join him even knowing that he was now a captian .

Shanks put his hand in front of him in defense " Ok , ok , ok , no need to get angry , Marco " he said to calm Marco down . The Zoan user only shake his head of the emperor 's antics and center his attention to Squardo " So , Squardo , what are doing here ? " Marco wondered " It only has passed two months from your last visit , so , tell me , has anything happened ? " asked calmy to the swordman . He knows that Squardo , apart from his visits , wouldn't come to the ship if it wasn't important .

The light-pink wavy heared man only reased an eyebrow " What are you saying , Marco you request me to come " was his answer . Marco , could only reased his own eyebrow " What do you mean , Squardo ? I haven't request your presence " the phoenix informed him . The Whitebear pirates ' allied showed the letter to Marco " But you send me this letter that said that you need me to come to see you , and even has yor signature and all " was Squardo response . Before Marco could counter that affirmation , Shank started to laught " HA , Ha , hahahahaaa , what a coincidence , I got one too" he said after calming down . Red-hair take a letter out of his pocket , and showed it to Marco . " So , need my help with anything ? " He asked with a grin , but his tone hide a little of seriousness .

Marco look at the two letters and , as the swordmen said , the letters had his signature , or , in his opinion , what look like his signature . Marco knew for sure that he didn't write any letter , not even send anything . But this letters has a perfect imitiation of his signature , so , what that could mean ? and who did this ? " Maybe you write them and send them while you were sleepworking ? " came the little joking response of Haruta , the only female commander of the ship , who was foldind her hand while entering their conversation . A little muscle appeared in Marco forehead at his sister 's "joke" " I let you know , Haruta , that I had the proper rest I need , and that I don't "spleepwork" as you claim " Marco snaped at her , with the muscle still in his forehead . While Haruta was smirking and opening her mouth for a comeback , suddendly , both Izo , the crossdresser Whitebeard commander , and Ben Beckman , the Red Hair pirates ' first mate , come running to them . Before thier captains could asked them what happened , a bright light , so bright that all the pirates of both ships have to close or cover thair eyes , wrap both the Red Force and the Moby Dick II .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group of seagulls come back to look for their companion , they found it shaking its wings in fear of something . Some of them look at the sea , and hadn't found anything out of normal that could ad scared their fellow seagull . But one of then observed something strange , but its animal brain shrug it off , not giving it importance . What that seagull saw , was some waves moving as if something was put off the sea ….


	3. Prol2 The Swein Siblings

**Author Note : I had tried to think many ways to do the transporttion of the rest but , in the end I had thought to directly go to the place where every one is reunited , using a veiw as if Marco and Shanks were the protagonist ( you' ll understand it when you read it )**

 **Sorry for the wait and any comment and critict to make the story better is welcome**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Damnit ,my head , ugh... just - what the hell has just happened ?_ " groaned in thought a certain pineapple-like head pirate . When he opened his eyes and woke up , he saw that he was in some kind of room that have little ilumination when a very large amount and variety of seats ( from sofas to thrones ) . In fact he was seated in one a second ego and he could visualice some of his brothers and sisters , and even some of the emperor 's crew , all of then asleep or out of cold in the seats in different types of groups . " _But , the issue is … why are we here , what was that light that have transport us to-_ " " *Yawn* Five …*Yawn* more minutes Ben , I want to sleep more … " A sleepy voice that has complained with a child like tone interruted his line of thoughts , and that voice was not other but the voice of Shanks , who was sleeping in the left side of the couch using his hands as a pillow .

Marco was a person that think straight with a plan before go into action , but the amount of questions that he had in the head plus the irritation that Red-Hair was causing him with his actitude , it formed a muscle in his forehead and , without a second thought , he punching him straight in the head , making him fall of the sofa and woke up instally " Ouch! , what was that for?! " the other captain complain in a childlike manner while massaging where Marco has punched him .

Because of his scream , all the pirates in the room woke up , but before they could asked what had happened , another light has cover the entire room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Has everyone been transported ? " Willian asked Anthony who was checking the " guests " list for the event while he made sure the barrier is perfectly funtional and that their secret room has not been discovered . Their sister Laura was making a last time practice of her interpretation while making sure that the three wanted posters have enought magic to summon _them_ _from the other side_.

"Lets see … WB pirates -Check , RH pirates -Check , Marines -Check , the Revolucionary Army -Check _,_ other pirates -Check , Warlods -Check aaaaaaaand … the two mothers – Check ! Everyone is here , Willy ! " Anthony whispered to his brother cheerfully with a smirk . Willian let aside the nickname of his brother and make a smirk on his own while observing the commotion that had began on the room between pirates , marine , and revolutionaries " Lets the show begin "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author note : Yeah , I know , it is short , but the real chapters will begin with the next one**

 **Also , I had some ideas for another fanfic . Which one would you like ? ( PD , those will not be the titles when the will be published )**

 **Idea 1 : " Watching their story : Kingdom heart 2 "**

 **Idea 2 : " Watching their story : Princess and the Frog "**

 **Idea 3 : " Watching the story of their loveones and how they were save by Monkey D Luffy : One piece "**

 **Idea 4 : " Watching the beginnig of Monkey D Luffy : One piece " ( Sequel )**


	4. Chap 1 Godness of the One Piece treasure

**Author Note : Sorry for the wait . Due to personal issues , I couldn't write it before**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Em , Laura , shouldn't you , well , make the "Godness of the treasure" act before , you know , a problem manifestade itself , in the , eh , battlefield down there ? " said nerviously Anthony while sideglazing his sister , and helping Willian kept the barriers strong enought for the attacks of the powerhouses .

" I'm trying , but the spell don't want to-" Laura replied before a little of magic began to manifestate in front of her " Oh , never mind "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was , bassically a warzone

Well , a warzone versus the barriers that keep pirates , revolucionaries and marines to kill each other

" I'm going to KILL HIM!"

" Not if I kill him MYSELF!"

"Pirates don't deserve a HOME!"

"ROSE RONDO!"

"BRILLIANT PUNK!"

"YEE-HAAAAA , HELL WIIIINK!"

"YASAKANI SACRED JEWEL!"

"FISHMAN KARATE ! SHARK FIST TILE BREAKER !"

"DESERT SPADA!"

"FISHMAN KARATE ! TRUE FIST!"

"DARK DOG!"

"ROOOM!"

"SHADOWS OF ASGARD!"

"STILL MAGNETIC ARM!"

"WHITE HUNTER!"

"NEGATIVE HOLLOW!"

"GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH ACE ! FIRE FIST!"

"SLAVE ARROW!"

"ICE STAR!"

"ZEN SHOCKWAVE!"

And so they punched , kicked and striked the barriers with all their might , but they don't even did a scrach .

The only ones that were not fighting with the barriers were two women . Those women were : Makino , bartender of Fushia Village and mother/big sister like figure of Monkey D Luffy , and Curly Dadan , boss of the bandit family of Mt Corvo at Goa Kingdom and stepmother of Monkey D Luffy and his brothers .

The two of them were hiding behind a sofa . While Makino was glazing with horror to the battle that she was watching , or more accurate , to the desire of kill that she saw on some eyes , Dadan , althought with the same filling of terror as Makino , tried to maintain a strong and glaring face while weilding her axe in case someone tried to come to then , even knowing that she didn't stand a chance towards thepowerhouses of the room .

It was clear that the battle would not stop for hours , if even that , but suddenly-

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Cried the Godness of the treasure!" said Anthony with a smirk , but notice that his brother Willian looked at him with a deadpanned expression after he said that "What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Who are you , wench ?! " Hissed in a fumed tone the Flet Admiral of the Navy , Sakazuki , to the figure that suddenly appeared in the room , his anger mixing with fear the instant he quited glaring at the "evil" at the other side of the invisible barrier to look at the woman that that had stop the fighting

The woman that has appeared in the room was more an ilussion , but her aura , that made every one in the room had a shiver go up in their spines , as if she has unleashed somekind of Conqueror Haki , could only be described as godness-like and sage-like . She wore a tunic that make her more celestial-like

" I am the Godness of the treasure known as One Piece " She declared to the entire room , not without sending a quick glare to the magma man " And I am here to fulfil my mission I received by the new Pirate King of the new era of Pirates , Monkey D Luffy "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author Note : Again , I am sorry , very sorry for the wait ! Due to personal issues , I couldn't write , and when I finally got the time I thought you were getting imparience so I write this . I know it is not pretty much but I promise that in the next one the memories of Luffy will appear .**


	5. Author note and New contest

**Author Note :**

I'm here to say sorry to those who were specting a new chapter

The reason , or maybe reasons , of the lack of chapters from the time I write the last one , to here today is that , for some of the scenes for the war of the best I have too many character's reaction I can write , and , for others , I have no Idea how hey would react , and also , I want every character to at least ahave a reaction or comment to the memories . Because of that , intul I can imagine the reactions and opinios to all the Marineford war , I can't write anything sorry :(

I accept and ask for some comments , advise and critics to help me , all is welcome

Also , for the contest I have made in one of the chapters before , is official that I will made the Watching Luffy Childhood fanfiction

And I will like to open a new contest that will make a modification on the next fanfiction

 **Who would you like to include in the next fanfiction as a watcher? Choose 4 of the 12 and hope to see him/her ! (as an extra a pick of some of the dialoge of some )**

 _-Captain of the Alvida Pirates , Iron Mage Alvida : " I will make him mine , after all I am very beautifull don' you think? " _/ _" First of all , body apart , intul you balance and understand the three keys of beauty : power , body and actitude , you will not be considered beautifull , and second ... Luffy is MY HUSBAND!"_

 _-Right hand man of Gold D Roger , Dark King Sivelrs Rayleigh : " So you meet Luffy , Rayleigh ? " / " Yes , and I can affirmate for sure that he fullfil all my expectations of him when I meet him , at least from what you told me about him and from I learn about him myself ... And who knows? maybe is true that this new generations will have another D as a King... "_

 _-Horonary Straw hat crew member , Nefertari Vivi , Princess of Alabasta : " So is true that Straw Hat stop the rebellion in Alabasta after all ... , but why the hell would he that ? " / " I have learn something along his ship ... To never give up! ... and I'm also relief that he consider me a friend ... and many here knows how much Luffy will do to help his friends..." _

_\- Follower of " Dark Justice " of Enies Lobby , Rob Lucci , Strongest of the CP9_

 _-A friend that blosson even in hell , "Mr 2" Betham Bon clay , Hell New Kama land 's Queen_

- _Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates , Emperor " Blackbeard " Marchal D Teach AND First mate of the Blackbeard pirates , the " Champion " Jesus Burgess (The two count as an option )_

 _-Mermaid Princess of Fishman Island, Princess Shirahoshi , also the ancestral weapon knows as" Poseidon "_

 _-Former Goberment scientist , Master Caesar Clown of Punk Hazark_

 _-Former Dressrosa ' s Coliseum unbeatable swordwoman , Rebecca , Princess of Dressrosa And Staw Hat Luffy Biggest fan , Bartolomeo the Cannival_ _(The two count as an option )_

 _(Special 20th anniversary option ) -Captain of the Big Mom pirates , Emperor "Big Mom" Charlottle Linlin_

 _(Special 20th anniversary option )_ _-Captain of the Roger pirates , Gold Pirate era 's Pirate King Gold D Roger_

 _(Special 20th anniversary option ) - A kid that wants to be The King of the Pirates , Monkey D Luffy , a 7-years-old of Fushia village and Mt Corvo_


	6. Chap 2 Sabo

Sabo couldn't still believe what had happened in the last 30 minutes before that supposed " Godness of the One piece " disappear in a cloud of smoke while a giant screen suddenly materialize out of thin air in the room .

First , that woman said that for complete her mission that Luffy ( _his little brother_ ) has assigned her from the future ( _Dragon has told him many times that Logic and Sanity are sometimes useless in the New_ _World )_ where he is the Pirate King ( _he didn't know if to feel proud of Lu or suspicious of all of that woman says_ ) , she had summoned some people she said are from the other side...

Ace

Ace , his brother , _his deseased brother_ , in some kind of ghostly form , entered the room followed by the passed Edward " Whitebeard " Newgate , and other man with an orange pompadour , and from the reactions of the Whitebeard pirates , they knew him as well .

Not that his reaction was any better . Shock and tears were the only things his eyes could produce at the time , and , after some seconds with that expression , the Chief of Staff implore Koala to punch him to see if it was some kind of dream , but heprayed internaly to the heavens to , _please not be a dream ._

After the pain of the punch ( _it was more soft than other occassions )_ passed, it drowned to him that no , _it was not a dream ._ So like some kind of zombie , Sabo get up and walk to Ace , _to Ace_ , while clealry seeing the shock of his brother 's face , and when he was in front of him , when the blond was about to say his name and try to touch him , he received a punch in the face .

He felt surprise , and a little anger of course , when he saw what had just happened , but he did not have the strength to reproche , because , after all , is what the Second-in-command believed he deserved when he show himself to Luffy in Dressrosa , and what he deserved from his other brother if this situation somehow happened . What he did not expected were tears , _tears_ , in Ace 's eyes , neather the sudden suffocating hug from him , not that he care

He let himself cry too , and after some minutes of curses from the Whitebeard Commander to him , he ask his brother for some air , only for the freckled man to tightened the hug .

Suddenly , a white blinding light wrapped itself in the room , making Ace let out of Sabo and making them and everyone in the room shield their eyes .

When the light died out , the woman that called herself " Godness of the One Piece" had disappeared and a giant screen let itself in the room , and when it suddenly put itself on , anyone on the room did not expected the fist image that it showed , and image that made many people gasp in shock , that made the blood of others cold , tha make traumas come back with great strength ...

Marineford

And the last expedted was tha sudden cry of a _very_ familiar voice ...

 **" AAACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE "**


	7. Chap 3 Monkey D Luffy

**"I CAME HERE TO SAVE YOOUUUUUUUU!" cried out Monkey D Luffy when he fell with the other Impel Down prisioners into the battlefild of Marineford**

...

...

..

.

.

.

"STRAW-HAT?!"

"LUFFY?!"

"LUFFY!"

"STRAW-HAT BOY!"

"ACE'S LITTLE BROTHER?!"

"SON OF DRAGON?!"

"STRAW-HAT!"

"THAT ROOKIE?!"

"STRAW-HAT-YA?!"

"BRAT!"

"LUFFY ... , YOU IDIIIIOOOT!"

Surprisenly , the shouts were not because the surprise of that a giant screen show that fateful day to detail , but the people ' shouts were like they were in that day again , making the emotions of that day come back at full force for three loud mouths in the room ... and to a certain"mother" too ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _On the pirate side ..._

"Luffy ...*sob* you ... *sob* god damn ... IIIIIIIDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _On the revolucionary side ..._

"Luffy ... luffy * sob *... why ... you are *sob* ... such an ... idiot ... AAAAIIIIIRHEEEEAAAD!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _On the marine side ..._

" _*_ sob* Luffy ... *sob* you idiot , ... *sob* YOU MOOOOOROOOOOON!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _With Makino and Dadan ..._

"You brat *sob* ... you *sob*good for nothing ... OF A BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _After 30 minutes to calm down the three loud mouds and Dadan_

"As you see ... I'm showing you that fateful day ... that had changed the era ... to a new one ... so that Monkey D Luffy 's weight on his shoulders ... could not burden him anymore ... and to show the truth ... of that day that many of you ... could not see ... "

That message was seen in the form of golden floating letters that appeared in every side of the room , while they were read by the Godness of the Treasure 's voice that sound in a hollow distance

Nobody knows but ... at the end of the memories ... many of them would see Straw-hat Luffy witha new light

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sorry for the wait**

 **I'll try to post a new one in a shorter time**


End file.
